Melody of fortuity
by Ryujin Mei
Summary: He was never conscious of other humans; except for his sworn brother and sister, until a chance encounter with an equally odd person. And her cat. Cheon Eum-Ja X OC. [One Shot]


_H-hi! This is just a random one-shot I wrote up a while ago...please don't laugh if it sucks! I know that! *sniffles* Well... Chung Eum-Ja is a hottie who is pretty overshadowed and *chokes and cries because of the ending* anyway...__..he's just too adorable and cute..I love him more than Choi Yeong (or is it Young?) ... Oh yes, do forgive me if Chung Eum-Ja is OOC. *runs away from haters* By the way...if I wrote his name wrong..do tell me...the subs I have say 'Chung Eum-Ja' but some other sources translate it as 'Cheon Eum-Ja'. *head explodes with confusion*_

"Ohh..so that's what Hua Tuo's disciple looks like..how...uninteresting..." A bored looking girl dressed in light armour crouched on the boughs of the tree looking down at Hua Tuo's so-called disciple with mild disinterest. "I was expecting someone more...cool. But honestly, a frail woman like that doesn't seem like the kind of person Gi Cheol feels threatened by..right Haru?"

"Nyaa" The small white and black cat on her shoulder mewed in agreement as she tickled it under the chin. "Aww you always agree with me. Don't you?" She stretched her cramped leg slowly as Eun Soo retreated into the building and yawned "Time to go Haru! Master will be waiting! urgh! my leg!" evidently the hours of careful stalking while staying in the one position had frozen her leg in place. "...nooo!"

"Eeeeyyaaa"

Both girl and cat tumbled from the tree onto the ground. The cat mewed loudly as she slowly got up, rubbing her aching head when she flinched seeing what was ahead of her.

"..." A quiet man with long white hair sat absentmindedly playing a flute. He stopped playing and lowered it gently to stare at the new arrivals.

"..." He quietly stretched out a hand and looked expectantly at her. "Are you alright?"

"Eh? ..um...I.." Startled, Maehwa 's cheeks flushed slightly _This guy's helping me? Wow! He's nice!_

"..not you. Him" He pointed to Haru, who mewed happily and jumped over to him before purring with contentment. "...you're alright now..." his voice was soft and quiet as he reached a hand...towards the cat and began to stroke it gently.

"How cool! You have a flute!" giggled Maehwa as she pointed to the long bamboo flute leaning against the man's shoulder. "Can you play a song?

"..." he raised an eyebrow and looked at her with disinterest before averting his gaze. "..so you want to die.." He lifted the flute to his lips and closed his eyes gently as he began to play his melody of death. The leaves around her began to tear apart while she sat looking at him expectantly. "...um? Was something cool supposed to happen?" queried the girl as she frowned.

"...!" The man's sleepy gaze sharpened for a second before he peered inquisitively at her ears before widening his eyes in confusion. "...it doesn't affect you?"

"Oh! I guess because the winds changed! " she stuck out her tongue and twirled her fingers around. Wind began to spiral around the two scattering leaves everywhere as the girl grinned. "see? Your flute playing sounds beautiful! Play me a song will you?"

The white haired man stared back at her and continued to stroke Haru."..."

"Next time then! I need to go now!" she grinned as she stared at the setting sun. "Well..." She quickly scooped up Haru and smiled brightly at the man with outstretched hands "Let's play with Haru again! I'm Maehwa! A freelance assassin! I can manipulate the wind!" she giggled heartily before a light breeze blew as she disappeared.

"..." The white haired man tilted his head with confusion before shrugging his shoulders with apathy "...Chung Eum-Ja. Also an assassin. I kill people with sound." He stared at the area where she had been sitting. "...except for you and my sworn siblings."

A faint gust of wind blew around him, messying up his long hair as a faint trace of a smile appeared on his face. "...sure. I'd like to play with Haru again."


End file.
